Mad World
by jamiesgotagun15
Summary: A One Shot look at a BuffyFaith secret relationship in Season 7.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Just a brief one shot on a B/F relationship in Season 7.

Disclaimer: None. Nope. Nobody. Not me. Don't own 'em.

* * *

Mad World

There's a secret love going on inside this house. If you looked close enough, past all of the playful, though sarcastic banter, past the wolf's grin showing pleasure in the other's pain, and past the instances where they ignore each other completely, you could catch them watching each other, sneaking glances with their soft, love-lighted eyes.

You wouldn't believe it, though. Even if you did happen to catch the blonde escape from her crowded room at night and make her way, over and under each sleeping soldier, into the guest bedroom, where her counterpart had been stationed, you wouldn't believe it.

Even if her partner was asleep, she would slip inside the near empty bedroom, for Willow had cautiously made the sleeping arrangements, and climb atop the bed, waiting for a response from her sometimes unresponsive equal.

The brunette would stir, if asleep, or shuffle around beneath the sheets until she had melded her body into a position where the other slayer could meld right into her.

If ever guilty about their brief trysts, both would mark their time together as instinct, or 'Slayer Connection'.

Although they hid the feelings that they had once shown for each other from the people around them, they did not want to hide. They wanted to be found. It was wrong to feel happy when they were around each other. It felt foreign, though heavenly, feeling _that_ warm body sleeping beside her.

They wanted to be guilty.

But who would be guilty? In a mad world where evil loves light and night loves day, who would be guilty?

-

-

-

-

* * *

Review. Bitte. Graci'. Please.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: I guess it's not much of a One Shot anymore huh? A look at a secret relationship between Buffy and Faith in Season 7.

Disclaimer: None. Nope Nobody. Not me. Don't own 'em.

Okay, guys, you asked for more, and I thought about it. So… here it goes.

* * *

**Mad World**

Slayer Central had never been a place of mild organization, as headquarters in war should be. It was never ready at the allotted time. It was never very clean. Sleeping bags, food wrappers, research books and computer gadgets littered the floors, furniture and sometimes even walls.

And, of course, in the absence of General Summers, things were even particularly worse. Work was never completed, or in some cases even thought about being completed. And with the other lenient leaders on duty for keeping the house in order, many of its inhabitants spent their time as they wished.

But when 'the monster' did arrive back home…

"TV? No. No TV. You guys are supposed to be training, researching… working! Where's Faith? Or Anya? Weren't they going to train with you, or … teach you or _something_?"

Each potential stood upon their feet and raced away from the television set to find something else to be busy with, something that would maybe please Buffy.

Every member of that household knew what punishment was for angering the slayer, a long, boring, motivational speech, and then sometimes yelling. The only one that wasn't in any remote way afraid of the angered Slayer was the other Slayer herself. Faith had seen and dealt with her too many times now to count, and to still be afraid.

"Heard my name." The Rogue murmured as she swaggered into the quickly emptying living room, dawning a slowly emptying bag of chips and glazed fingers.

No time for sarcasm, Faith.

"TV?" Buffy asked, still stuck on the subject. "Sorry, Faith, I don't know how it is you intend to help this battle, but my solutions somehow don't include having these girls sit on their ass all day!"

"Hey, B, whatev. I'll get 'em to work." Faith lazily promised, as if unmoved by Buffy's outburst.

Like mentioned before, these brief encounters between the two were simply smokescreens. Both knew that in a matter of hours they would be situated comfortably in each other's arms.

Even when they were alone, they held sarcasm and banter towards each other. Not once had they glanced in each other's eyes in the presence of someone else and shown an ounce of appreciation for the other.

"Good. God knows we're running out of time." Buffy concluded, brushing past Faith and heading into the kitchen to see what damage had been done there in the brief two hours or so she had been disappeared.

As usual, the eating quarters were packed. Boxes, cans, containers, and wrappers always tormented the counter tops and table. So, not much difference there.

Before Buffy could make another 'Get to Work' comment, or speech to the moseying potentials who had situated in there, Anya was first to load a whole new to do list onto her shoulders.

"Buffy, you're out of soy milk and the lactose intolerant girls are getting tired of dry cereal. Oh, and the downstairs toilet is clogged so everybody is using the upstairs now. And we have three more visitors."

"Three? We're nearly exploding out of this house already. Where're we going to put them? Outside?"

Average day? More or less.

The Slayer continued out of the kitchen and up the stairs, irritably shrugging past a group of potentials crowding the bathroom door. Were those the new ones? No, wait. She had seen a few of those before. Ugh. She had to start working on names.

Buffy slipped silently into her bedroom. Finally, a place where she could be alone. For now, at least.

Once potentials started to go to bed, this room, along with many others upstairs, would slowly fill up. Downstairs, commotion still sounded as both Faith and Anya slacked on their duty. It wasn't babysitting to them obviously. It was chill time.

Thankfully, there would be no patrolling tonight. Buffy didn't think she could rise to that occasion. Chasing potentials, and vampires, up and down Restfield Cemetery's perimeter just didn't sound that inviting tonight.

Instead, Buffy stretched herself across her bed and stared to the ceiling above.

If she could just close her eyes and put all the sound out, she could just maybe make herself believe it was a different time, that she was seventeen years old and hadn't a care in the world, except for the pesky apocalypses that so continuously popped up.

She played pretend for a long few minutes, imagining and hoping that she would wake up in a different world the next morning, until the squeaky creak of the opening door became deafening in the silence she had just previously held onto.

She could sense who it was.

Before she had even knocked on Buffy's door, the slayer could feel her presence nearing. So, she stay motionless on her bed. It was peculiar, having Faith come to her, instead of the other way around, as it typically was.

"It's early." Buffy whispered into her pillow. Her back was turned from her visitor. She didn't think she could stand staring into those dark chocolate orbs after the deceit they had performed.

"Thought you could use a little company. You were lookin' a little hassled back there." Faith took a step forward, guardedly, as if ready to be thrown out in an instant. She shut the door behind her, making sure to hear the slight click of the handle, telling her it had been securely closed.

"I'm fine." Buffy murmured back, "You shouldn't be here." She paused, blinking before speaking again. Just talking to the other woman sent emotions hurling around inside of her, begging to be released. They wanted to heal, to forget, but alas, neither slayer would let them. "Not yet anyway."

"S'not like anyone saw me. 'Sides, they're all in the basement, getting' some sort of lesson from Anya. God knows I don't wanna' be down there." Faith moved stealthily from side to side of the room, as if pacing, though the slowness in which she moved made her actions more like meandering. She fingered small trinkets, edges of drawers and walls, until finally turning to look at her counterpart. "They won't know."

Buffy's eyes followed the other slayer just so slowly as she moved up and down, back and forth. Buffy didn't speak again. She simply let Faith climb atop the bed, with two glances exchanged for approval, and find a spot beside her.

Their arms began to snake, moving stealthily and silently around each sunken waist until finding comfort at the small of each other's backs.

For the remainder of the night, there was no movement, no noise, and no rest even. There was just this feeling. Neither knew what it was. Guilt or love. God forbid, love.

* * *

Okay, well. I'm assuming that went well. If this whole 'Non-One-shot' thing doesn't work out, then.. well, I suppose the story doesn't go on. But anyway just give me some feedback or sommat.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: I guess it's not much of a One Shot anymore huh? A look at a secret relationship between Buffy and Faith in Season 7.

Disclaimer: None. Nope Nobody. Not me. Don't own 'em.

Okay, so this seems to be getting some nice reviews and likeage. I guess another chapter won't hurt. Oh and Happy Holidays to… everybody.

* * *

**Mad World**

Buffy wished she could sleep. She wished years and years of undisturbed sleep on herself, but of course they didn't come. She busied herself through the night with glances toward her sleeping partner, staring contests between herself and the ceiling, and other such mundane tasks that needed to be done before sleep would arrive.

Buffy liked watching Faith sleep. It was a new concept to their nights together. Buffy had never stayed awake long enough to see Faith sleep. She usually succumbed to rest too. Needless to say, she spent this sleepless night examining Faith.

Buffy studied the way the dark slayer's chest rose and fell as she slept. A couple of times she even tried to match their breathing. She watched as Faith would sometimes toss and turn, though their hold on each other still amazingly held contact. Faith was a restless sleeper, as Buffy soon learned. She couldn't remain still in one position for very long.

When morning slowly climbed over the Summer's house and took to waking each sleeping member, hence the log sawing Faith, Buffy had yet to remember she had a job to do, and would be forced to be present. Instead of disturbing her counterpart, Buffy though it better to just stay silent and still, listening to the commotion begin upstairs and down.

She was too comfortable and warm to move.

And besides, Faith was still asleep. She didn't have to get up _just _yet—

But soon someone would send for her wouldn't they?

Well—

She could still just lay here and be quiet and—

The creaking of the opening door brought Buffy out of her though mantra, and into a state of panic.

She didn't even look to see who was disturbing them; instead she sat up quickly, as if she had never been in bed at all, though her dishevelled appearance spoke different.

Dawn stood in the doorway of the bedroom, staring with a small frown at the sight before her, Buffy, in the bed, with Faith, also in the bed, beside her.

"Um… Buffy?" The youngest Summers started.

"Dawn! Don't you ever knock!" Buffy insisted, grabbing a bundle of blankets and holding them tight, though it was too late. There was nothing to hide anymore. Behind her, Faith stirred, groaning sleepily before turning over onto her back.

"She, uh… "Buffy searched desperately for words. "The three new potentials, um… they-… took up the guest room. So, I-… told Faith it was cool if she, y'know, slept… in here. A-a-and there was no other room anyway so…"

"Oh! Cool. Well, Giles said there's something he wants to talk to you about downstairs." Dawn disappeared out of the bedroom, all understanding of the situation evident.

Good old, naïve Dawn. You could always trust her to be oblivious. Buffy smiled, relieved, and turned to glance at the slowly waking Faith.

"See how much trouble we almost got in? You better be lucky Dawn is Miss Innocent and Naïve of the Universe! If anyone else saw…" Buffy trailed off, slowly realizing the Rogue probably didn't comprehend anything of what she was saying. With a frustrated sigh, Buffy stood and moved to the mirror.

She sat and messed with her hair and face before finding herself presentable, then started downstairs.

Before exiting the bedroom, she stopped in the door way, a smile a bit too mischievous forming, and tossed the nearest trinket she could find at the other slayer before quickly diminishing down below.

Buffy took a few, grading glances around at the working groups, forming around the house. Potentials were gathering outside, others were researching and clambering around to find books. Now THIS was an army.

Before she could examine much else, Giles seemed to have spotted her. He quickly jogged over, holding a quite large stack of books that went well over his head.

"Oh, Buffy, good, you're awake. There's some information I'd like to discuss with you… if you have a moment." The watcher struggled beneath his pile of books, side-stepping and avoiding letting any books fall until Buffy finally retrieved the top five and set them aside.

"Sure. What's the what?"

Giles performed the usual glasses cleaning routine as he talked. Buffy was listening, indeed, but she was only catching a few words here and there. Instead, her mind was off into another place, thinking and wondering about how tomorrow night may go with Faith. Then again, they were almost caught this morning. They couldn't afford having that happen again.

If anyone were to find out…

"…and with Angel on the way and with what information he has presented, I think that maybe…"

Angel? Uh…. Huh?

"Wait, wait, and wait. Hold on a sec'. Angel? Angel's coming? Coming here? As in coming here soon? Now?" Buffy absently smoothed out a few pieces of hair, glancing around as if expecting him to step out any moment.

Giles stare at his slayer briefly with the stern glance of a teacher or parent. "Yes, like I said, Angel has called and is coming with what information he has. He's bringing along what allies he has found…" Giles paused a moment to let this sink in, for a second time, his slayer.

"Oh. Okay. That's… good. Good. I'm glad. It's good and I'm glad…" Buffy moved away from Giles and into the kitchen, mumbling her 'good and glad' mantra. Angel was coming back to her? But only for information. Not for warm fuzzies and kisses.

No, no kisses. She didn't want kisses—

Did she?

Inwardly groaning, Buffy took a seat at the kitchen table. So, this is war…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

W00ter.


	4. Chapter 4: Part One

Summary: I guess it's not much of a One Shot anymore huh? A look at a secret relationship between Buffy and Faith in Season 7.

Disclaimer: None. Nope Nobody. Not me. Don't own 'em.

* * *

Mad World

Nights were quickly passing these days. With the anticipation of the First, and along with Angel's soon coming, Buffy made sure to take an extra dose of her time with Faith. Things were growing steadily more and more intimate now. Not only was most of their nights spent kissing, there was also brief conversation between the two. Simple things they'd talk about, like what the next day's events would be, possible thoughts about the final battle that was approaching. It was beginning to be a sort of therapeutic situation.

Tonight though, Buffy had volunteered them to a quick sweep around the few cemeteries Sunnydale held. The potentials had been out three nights this week, and not much had gotten staked. A night with just the slayers would get some real slayage done.

They walked slowly, slowly through the rows and rows of headstones. They still took it upon themselves to act as if they were simply co-workers, rather than secret lovers. Nobody was around, they could get away with whatever they wanted, yet neither made a move towards the other.

Faith walked a few paces behind, puffing quietly on a cigarette, while Buffy moved ahead, keeping her mind busy with searching for any creatures of the night.

The Rogue averted her eyes every few seconds, starting at the ground and moving steadily up to Buffy, then quickly back down. It was getting just too difficult to pretend.

"Lookin' for somethin' particular tonight?" She questioned, grinning that stupid grin at Buffy's preoccupied back.

"No. I feel something nearby. Do you see anything?" Buffy whirled around, penetrating in each direction, disgruntled that her slayer senses seemed to be failing her.

Faith took her own short glance around, though found the same empty cemetery as her partner. "Nope. I think you're losin' your touch, B."

Buffy sent a brief glare at her counterpart before turning back around and continuing on. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, though something was out there, nearby them. Maybe Faith was right. Maybe she had been the slayer for just a little too long.

She shrugged the thought off and headed towards the forsaken crypts, following their path towards the eastern end of the cemetery.

Faith still lazily followed, taking turns tossing and twirling her stake in one hand to the other. She truthfully could feel the nearby presence as well, but decided to let Buffy be the bloodhound this time. She wasn't one to worry about scary vampires or demons following. She could take care of herself, and was confident in that.

Buffy finally ceased the search, sighing in frustration and taking a seat on a tombstone. "This is useless. There's nothing out here. Everyone's gone with the First coming. It's dumb to think the evil would stay too."

Faith stood stationary, leaning against a mausoleum. "Yeah, well…" She trailed off slightly, "Least we, y'know, got some time …alone." Once the words left her mouth, Buffy was up in an instant and against the mausoleum as well, with Faith beneath her. There was a clash of lips as hands found each other with ease. Maybe there was a plus side to a slow day at the office.

Two slayers melded into one and Buffy found herself without guilt at the situation. They were completely alone, and there was no chance of being found.

Faith let herself be pinned until she was forced to pause their tryst for a breath of fresh air. She finally let her dark chocolate orbs connect with Buffy's soft green ones. For a moment that stretched towards perpetuity they stared and breathed. Finally, Buffy made the move to start again. Faith dodged her head slightly and sucked in one final breath before speaking.

"You sure 'bout this?" She whispered, dropping her hand to her side and letting it hang.

Buffy wasted no time in nodding and moving forward again. She had to step on the edge of the mausoleum just to reach Faith's lips. She almost chuckled at the height difference. They were the most polar opposites she could think of.

Faith had turned to evil; Buffy had stayed on the good side. Faith never had the luxury of a family or friends; Buffy had both of those to boot. Faith was well over 5'3; Buffy WAS 5'3. She held back her laughter and continued kissing.

It was a strange combination, being happy and with Faith. She had never expected it. Not in a million years would she have thought herself happy and with Faith. It was unreal.

Minutes passed with their newfound discovery of each other's lips going quite well, until Faith disturbed them once more. Her eyes ticked up past Buffy at a presence she wasn't sure she would ever see again. She attempted to form a sentence with Buffy still reigning upon her, and failed miserably, the words only coming out as a scrambled moan.

Finally, she pushed Buffy off of her lightly, though hurriedly and pointed silently behind the blonde slayer.

Annoyed at yet another commotion of their time, Buffy sighed and turned around to face whatever had caused Faith's distraction. At the sight, a gasp she hadn't formed escaped her lips, and she fully stepped away from Faith.

"Angel?"

Stepping from the shadows, the master of brood moved into the moon's light and stumbled a bit for words. "Uh… I'm not, err, interrupting anything? Am I?"

Buffy, just as frazzled, wiped her lips and quickly shrunk inside herself. "Oh, uh… no, I-…We just uh-… I-I mean… Oh God." Buffy's eyes shamefully met the ground. Angel was NOT supposed to see that. Nobody was. Oh. What if he told? What if he told somebody? Oh, then everyone would find out and they wouldn't be a secret anymore. They wouldn't be anything anymore!

"Hey, Fang." Faith murmured from behind the frantic slayer. She, as well, kept her glance close to the grass. As demeaning as this meeting was, Faith wasn't as frenzied on hiding their doing. It just proved she still had it in her.

"Faith, Buffy." Angel nodded a quiet greeting to both of them, hoping to start their conversation over. "Um, Giles said I could find you here."

"Right!" Buffy said quickly, unshrinking herself just slightly. "We were… patrolling. Or, at least it started out that way." Faith almost laughed at the irony. They come here to escape the company, and out pops the last person she expected to see.

"Come here to fight the good fight, huh? Must be gettin' a little dull up in the City Of?" Faith stepped away from the mausoleum, moving towards Angel with that bit of a half-smile. Buffy had always admired the way she covered her emotions.

"We still have our own things to deal with… but I'm more of an asset here right now than up there." He explained. The three stood at an odd shaped triangle, Angel at the point, Buffy on her own side, curled into herself and staring intently at the ground, and Faith beside her, staring the vampire full on with a familiar smirk spread across her features.

Silence started and stretched for the longest and most awkward moment Buffy had ever experienced. Her soul mate had just witnessed her kissing her mortal enemy, a girl, Faith. She couldn't begin to fathom how weird it all was. "Well… um, I guess we should … go back to the house. We can talk about what you already know…" She mumbled in Angel's general direction.

The vampire nodded in his usual, silent way and turned to the lead the trio of them back home safely. He kept his hands in his pockets and his calm eyes straight ahead. Buffy and Faith didn't speak the rest of the walk home.

When the three finally arrived back at the Summers Headquarters, it was late into the night and most of the inhabitants were sleeping, except for the Watcher and a few lone, sleepless potentials. Giles emerged from the kitchen quickly as they made their way inside.

"Oh, Buffy, I wasn't expecting you lot home so early. Why don't we discuss with Angel what information ourselves and he have found?" Giles gave his normal, manly, and British, silent nod for greeting at Angel. There was no tension, yet no excitement towards the vampire.

Buffy nodded with a quiet, "Mmhm, yup. Okay." She doubted that she would ever be able to look Angel in the eyes again.

As the 'Scooby Meeting' began, Faith slipped off and upstairs, knowing there was no reason for her to stay. She doubted she would see much of Buffy these next few nights. But it wasn't like Angel would tell, would he? I mean can you imagine him nudging Willow or someone and leaning real close to tell of their little tryst he endured? Not going to happen.

Back downstairs, Buffy and Giles sat at the kitchen table while Angel stood off to the side, observing and listening offhandedly. There was a daze to his glance, like he was listening, yet absorbed in another world off to the side of Buffy's kitchen table.

"And, other than what its allies are and the weaknesses they have, that is all we've have, erm, gathered so far. Does that sound about where you are?" Giles had taken control of the conversation, soon understanding that both Buffy and Angel seemed to far away to discuss the matters at hand.

"Yeah." Angel responded quickly. "That's exactly where I am. It doesn't seem like any of my information will be that helpful to you. The only places I've gathered where the First may be hoarding some other Turok-han or Bringers is down off by the coast. It's about a thirty minute drive from here, but I think I'll need some help, just in case my suspicion is correct." Angel's eyes ticked silently from Giles to Buffy, mostly staying on Buffy.

Giles glanced over to his slayer, who in turn glanced from Giles to Angel, before speaking. "Well, Buffy, we all agree you would be the best bet in help with the defeat of whatever may be down there, however I'm not sure how long things may stay upended back here with you not around." Silence reigned for a moment as all three brainstormed on who could be just as equal help as Buffy, and not much importance to the home.

"Faith." Angel murmured, shrugging the name off like an invalid suggestion.

"Ah, yes. Faith could go with Angel. She's just as strong as Buffy and equally combative. Yes, that's perfect. You two can leave tomorrow and hopefully be back by the next day." Giles seemed content with the idea, though Buffy fell silent in the idea. The loss of her sleeping, and now macking partner would be tragic, but she was confident they would both return to her safe. Maybe then Faith could put Angel up to not speaking out the sight he had previously seen.

"Okay." Buffy murmured with an agreeing nod. "Okay, sounds good. Are we, uh, done here?" She asked a bit too quickly, standing and readying herself to stampede upstairs.

Giles peered down at the pile of papers before them, then nodded, "Oh, uh, yes. We're done." And with that single notice, Buffy did as she prepared, trampling upstairs without another word.

Angel nodded towards the front door, "I've got a hotel room waiting for me. I'll be around tomorrow to pick Faith up."

"Right then. Well, goodnight." The Watcher bid the vampire a quick and quiet goodbye before soon slipping into his own dwellings for rest. With the looming battle ahead though, he wasn't sure how much rest anyone could get.


	5. Chapter 4: Part Two

Summary: I guess it's not much of a One Shot anymore huh? A look at a secret relationship between Buffy and Faith in Season 7.

Disclaimer: None. Nope Nobody. Not me. Don't own 'em.

* * *

**Mad World**

Was it normal, Buffy wondered too many times that night and next day, to be scared for the life of someone you have for so long loathed? Not that she loathed Faith anymore, but the fear she felt for her fellow slayer and the mission she was about to go about was unnerving. It was strange and unusual, but she feared that feelings were growing. Could she say it? Could she think to herself that she had feelings for Faith? Did she, Buffy Summers, love Faith Lehane? Wait, love? No. She couldn't _love_ her. That wasn't right! Dazed, and a bit confused, Buffy fought with herself over the next twelve hours in which she would have any time at all to talk to her counterpart.

Faith, however, hadn't made a move to have anything to do with Buffy since the previous night. She smartly took a good night's rest in her original sleeping assignment of the guest room and emerged the next morning ready for a day long battle. It would be easier, she decided, not speaking, no, not_ looking_ at Buffy until she had returned home from the day gone with Angel. They both had things to discuss, and if they neared each other within the slightest few feet today they would never be separated.

While the sun reigned across the sky for the whole of the day, tensions raised to an all time high. It wasn't usual for such sarcasm to hold a thick supremacy in the air, but with the looming battle, emotions weren't something to be leashed. The potential slayers stay to themselves, roaming outside for brief training sessions lead by Kennedy. It was most evident now that she was sort of the 'head' potential.

The _real_ Slayers stood clear of much conversation or social conditions at all for the whole of the day. Not only did they refuse to meet eyes with each other, but sparkling orbs insisted on not meeting with any other living, breathing being until the Rogue's departure.

When Angel did finally make his untailored, hushed appearance, the only departing words given to the two was a simple "Good Luck", and that was only given by the gentle witch, though she had never had any good judgment towards either the dark slayer or soulful vampire.

-

-

-

-

"C'mon, Fang, we been walkin' for like thirty minutes. Where is this place? An' I thought we were drivin'." Patience, a virtue the Slayer had never properly learned.

"Relax, Faith. We are almost there." The Vampire kept silent to most of Faith's nagging along the walk. His hands sat snugly in the pockets of his pants, strangely where the weapons he was supposed to be dawning should be.

"Hey, thought you said you had weapons for us. Y'do have some, don't ya'?" The Rogue had already picked up on the peculiar lack of armaments they had brought. She wasn't much sure how this tussle would be handled with out weapons. Faith glanced up at the vampire once more, a smirk comfortably placed on her lips, though the slight glance of scepticism was perceptible.

Angel once more glanced to the Slayer he had encountered so briefly before. He understood her more than she herself did. "Faith…relax." The pair followed an invisible trail for another few, short minutes until Angel had led them to the docks. There was an abandoned harbour, a few pale, indistinct buildings, all painted in a cracking pastel, and from where Angel was leading Faith, an entrance to another side of the hell-mouth.

Faith followed in complete silence, letting the master of off-beaten paths take her to their destination. They moved to the edge of the dock where a ladder beneath its surface led them to a small plot of land beneath the built structure. Once they had both safely gotten past the ladder bit of this obstacle course, the thin peninsula of land extended just briefly. At the end of its path lay a small hatch, just big enough for a person of reasonable size to slip through. Angel stood away from the hatch and nodded towards it. "Ladies first." He invited her.

Shrugging, Faith flashed another wolf's grin at her partner and opened up the hatch. A glance inside would show pure darkness. Without any sign of fear or hesitation in her, Faith hopped into the pitch black, and soon landed on the soft ground below with a quiet 'Oof'. Faith couldn't remember seeing Angel fall down beside her, but when she stood and let her eyes adjust to the darkness, Angel was standing calmly next to her. Damn vampire reflexes. She sent a playful glare in his direction, though figured it went unnoticed with such darkness. Off in the distance a cacophony of the shrill cries of demons and the strange sound of clinking metal against rock met the intruder's ears.

A bit blindly, Faith made her way forward until a small light could be seen and the noises had increased. She followed the slowly growing light until finally it was evident where they were headed. She couldn't see Angel in her peripherals, and figured he was behind her, following. Slowly, slowly, she inched forward.

Closer—

Then closer, until the scene could finally be processed—

The pit, or more valley below them was overflowing with Turok-han. Demons were clawing, climbing at and over each other, releasing screams of pain and disturbance. It was literally hell beneath them.

And for the first time in so long, Faith was scared. The battle beneath her that she would sometime be forced into scared her. The feeling was foreign and sent a few tremors down her spine. Faith forced herself away from the nightmare and peered around for Angel in the dark. He wasn't behind her, or next to her. Frowning, she ventured back into the dark, however her search was cut short, and the battle Angel had brought them to begun. Turok-han exploded from each side, left and right, and Faith was helpless.

Angel stood off to the side, leaning against the wall with a smug smile.

-

-

-

-

Buffy had finally decided. It was appropriate. It was okay. She felt fine and at ease because she could just admit it to herself. She, Buffy, liked Faith. Yeah, okay, so it did sound a little weird, but at least she could say it now, right? And it wasn't just the kissing and the nights they shared that she liked about Faith. She liked a lot of things about her. Like…

Like that her hair was brown.

Oh, and that she was tall.

…

So, she didn't know _much_ about her new to be lover, but she would find out. She would get to know her better. Yeah, they could do the bonding thing that never happened. And they could know every little detail about each other, and it would be great. Buffy was excited. Buffy literally bathed in excitement until a piercing shriek, and soon a chorus of following ones.

The Slayer nearly flew from her deserted room and down the stairs. She paused at the second to last step to observe the broken glass and broken down door that now filled the entry hall. Chaos soon upended itself as a horde of Bringers and their knives erupted from the broken windows and through the potential slayer nest. Taking only a portion of a second to fly down the rest of the stairs, Buffy made a grab for the closest thing she could find as a weapon: a candlestick stationed at a nearby decorative table. Whatever. It would do.

-

-

-

-

The numbers were countless. Every body was melding into one giant nerve and attacking her with such ferocity and zeal. Buried beneath the many fists and feet of the impending army, the Rogue Slayer was frantic to find her partner. She caught glimpses every few moments her vision was allowed to be used again. Angel stood alone against the wall, only watching.

"ANGEL!"

But no response came except for that disgusting smirk that play across his lips. Something was most definitely wrong. Faith squirmed and fought beneath the imperial weight of the enemies atop her.

It was getting hard to breathe now—

She had to get help, had to get out—

She pushed, shoved, punched, and fought, until—

THWACK! Lights out.

-

-

"Willow! Get the rest of the girls! Take them to the basement, anywhere! Just get them out of here! I'll take care of the rest."

"Okay. Buffy, be careful!"

It shouldn't be this hard to fight a group of blind demons, men… creatures. Whatever they were. I mean, c'mon, they are blind! Buffy rushed about the house, trying not to let her eyes run over the falling bodies of dying potentials. She had managed to discard her candlestick weapon and scurry to the weapon's chest. A nice, sharp sword was the Bringer's slaying now.

Buffy watched as the remaining number of potentials followed the witch into the basement. They would be safe there, for now. There were only a handful of them left. This could definitely mark down their winning odds. But the Slayer refused to think about that now. Like Faith had once said, letting that negative type of thinking in was never good.

Faith.

The name suddenly struck Buffy. She wondered if she was okay. Maybe it was good that she and Angel had gone. They were safe from this now fatal attack. Or maybe they weren't. Maybe they were led away on purpose. But why? Buffy's mind raced with infinite fatal possibilities as she raced through the rest of the house, searching for the three she had sworn got away.

No, not in the kitchen. Not in this very dark and looming sort of hallway. Buffy slowed her pace to a silenced step, hoping for maybe a surprise attack. She could give them a taste of their own medicine. Slowly, ever so soundlessly, the Slayer took a surreptitious glance into the guest bedroom. Aha! There, crowded around a small group of three potential slayers, cowered against the wall, all three Bringers stood with knives raised high. She'd attack in…

Three…

Two…

One…

-

-

Betrayal. This only fuelled the fire. Already when the rogue Slayer awoke from an unknown hit to the noggin, along with the headache, she felt wrath.

Where had Angel been?

Why wasn't he fighting? Why was he just _watching?_

Faith took a minute to herself to fully awaken and possibly recognize her surroundings, though the humid cavern wasn't anywhere she had ever been. Somewhere inside the hell-mouth… She guessed. The restless and now very achy slayer attempted standing, but soon found that wasn't going to happen. Chains. Hm. Original.

"From beneath you it devours." Angel slowly emerged from the growing shadows. He hadn't changed since the fight, since the trip to this literal hell. He still stood at his half-cocked position with a luminous grin, and his hands still sat comfortably in his pockets.

"Yeah, been hearin' a lot of that lately." The Slayer wasn't in any mood or notion at all to be playing games. It seemed Angel though had other ideas.

He stood stock still, staring at her through narrowed eyes for the longest moment time could muster, until—

The body began to change, but the facial expression stayed quite the same. The Mayor soon stood where Angel had previously existed. Right. So, she had been played. Again. This was what—The First? It had to be from what she had been told about it. Perfect.

"Whaddya' gonna' do, buddy, bore me to death? Ain't exactly any damage goin' on here." Sarcasm so far was her greatest weapon when rendered useless.

"You know, Faith, I don't think I like this new… attitude of yours. " A quiet growl was heard from behind the Mayor's non-existent form. Faith kept her eyes plastered, switching from the shadows, then to the Mayor. Back and forth, back and forth. "And frankly, I don't think our friend here does either."

It was too sudden to anticipate. One lone Turok-han erupted from the shadows, as the many of them had done before. He roared a powerful, almighty growl that would ultimately put the Slayer in her eventual place.

"Oh, shit."

-

-

-

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

Summary: I guess it's not much of a One Shot anymore huh? A look at a secret relationship between Buffy and Faith in Season 7.

Disclaimer: None. Nope Nobody. Not me. Don't own 'em.

* * *

**Mad World**

"How many casualties?"

"Seven."

"Take them out back. We'll have a memorial, or burial, or something later."

Was it inevitable? Could it be expected that in a surprise attack of war there would be no casualties? Could a forty-five minute attack of 10 blind men really take out seven girls, who of the which were trained non-stop, every day, for the past month? Buffy was beginning to believe the Powers That Be were not on her side anymore. Would they ever be?

It had been a full 12 hours since the attack. The cleanup crew was just beginning to finish. Xander had managed to rehinge the door and apply some safety boards to the broken windows. The house was albeit darker now.

It had been a full twenty-four hours since Faith and Angel departed. Buffy's mind wasn't sure what to care about more: the safety of the two she cared the most about, or the new lack of potential slayers at hand. The idea of 'trap' was still fresh inside the Slayer's brain. If there hadn't been anything to fight they would be home now. If there had been they would have fought and come back. The only reason for them to be gone this long was if there was something to fight, and even if there was they would come back and get help because obviously it was too much for them to handle.

She would go help them.

She had to. They obviously needed it and she had ignored that fact for nearly twenty-four hours now. Things would be fine here at the house. There was still Giles, Willow, and God forbid Anya to take care of things. Now, she would go help them and there was no changing of her mind.

Buffy was ginger in stepping over what blatantly remained of the destruction. She didn't want to touch any of the blood stains, didn't even want to look at them, and surely didn't want to see the bodies that leaked them.

She headed quickly upstairs to prepare. It seemed all she would need were weapons. Lots and lots of weapons.

-

-

-

"You were always trouble. Just a… somethin' in the way. You _ruined _everything! Y'know why yur' Daddy left us? Know why he never visited, or called you? Jus' sent a lousy five dollar bill every Christmas? 'Cause of you. IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU!"

She swore she could smell the alcohol dripping off the Bostonian drawl. But it was just an illusion. Inwardly, at the back of her mind, she knew her mother wasn't standing there before her. She knew it was just a game, but it all sounded so true. It was true. It had to be. What other solutions were there?

Through a swollen shut right eye, Faith could just make out the shifting image of her mother. Time for a new torturer. The Turok-Han had made meat of her for what seemed like the whole night. He wasn't ready to stop, though neither was she. He circled her ailing body, licking his lips hungrily until attacking again. His assails now were just as fierce as the first. A swift uppercut to the temple and another to the mouth resulted in a sudden, brief coughing fit, allowing blood and a few teeth to leave the Slayer's jaws

She supposed in some morbid way that it was possible that she deserved this. Maybe there was just repent from everything she had done. What with the Mayor, and the body switching, Faith could think of plenty of reasons for why she would deserve this.

The form of her mother was dissolving, twisting and contorting until a new image had appeared.

"It was because of you that Allen Finch died. It was because of you that half of Sunnydale High's Senior Class nearly died. It was because of you the Council decided that one slayer was enough. It was all because of you. Do you get that now?" The petite blonde fully formed and stepped closer, closer to Faith, and then bent down to her knees to look at her straight in the eye. "I don't think the world was ready for someone like you."

The image of Buffy kept Faith anchored for the next few moments. It was bliss. Although the things she said weren't particularly accurate for the other slayer, Faith found peace in simply watching her. If she could just stay conscious for awhile longer… if she could just make it so that she could see the real Buffy agai-

The pinned Slayer let out a wrenching scream from the bottom of her throat. One glance to her left nearly put the stoic mind into arrest. With some sort of rusty nail or spike it had found, the Turok-han had managed to slide the sharp ended weapon perfectly though her palm and into the rock wall behind her.

It wouldn't take three guesses as to what would happen next.

-

-

-

Buffy checked her supply just once more. She couldn't be more prepared, she thought. There were small, sleek looking daggers hidden just above her shoes in the case of bringers appearing, numerous stakes stuffed into her pockets for Turok-han, and her personal favourite, the trusty crossbow, good for killing and maiming any sorts of enemies. She had yet to tell anyone of her plan, for nobody needed to know. There would be disagreements all around, and then possibly the idea of why she didn't trust in Faith or Angel. And that could lead to other things.

Many of the inhabitants of the attacked home were too busy with finishing cleaning up, mourning for that of the others who weren't so fortunate in surviving, and preparing the bodies for their makeshift memorial. It was just too easy to slip outside and not return.

Buffy hadn't driven in quite awhile, and found that it was more difficult than before, especially when Angel had been so vague as to where they were going. All she could remember was docks. They were somewhere near the docks. She could always track Faith though. It was a Slayer thing. She could feel their connection nearly anywhere and find her way to the Rogue Slayer. And that's what she intended to do.

A twenty minute or so drive took the Slayer from the inner skirts of Sunnydale, to the outer and less welcoming parts of the harbours. Now, time for a goose chase. The connection was minimal when she had left the house, but now it had grown to a soft hum in her chest, signalling that she was indeed closer. The docks had thankfully been correct.

Once the car was lazily parked, albeit over and under a curb, Buffy waste no time in the attempt to find her two counterparts. Like a metal detector searching for her gold, the Slayer moved quickly and stealthily with only the soft humming of Faith's presence floating nearby. She moved along boardwalks and docks, feeling out the tentatively growing feeling. She was close by.

-

-

-

The only feeling that ran through the numbing body was pain. She was infested and infatuated with pain. Simply being hurt. Each, juddering, tattered breath the Slayer took in was pain in its worst form. How was she still conscious? Oh, right, shallow cuts. She remembered the technique only because she had once used it herself.

Her limbs were trembling in each direction, oozing and spilling a river of blood starting from each palm and ending in a growing puddle not too far away. It was getting easier and easier to think she would die this way. It had been almost two days already and there still was no one coming to save her.

For now, the Turok-Han had disappeared, leaving Faith to sit and bask, and maybe have another chat with the First. However, so far, the First's new favourite form to be in had become Buffy and the bogus image of the blonde Slayer was finding more entertainment in watching her new pet than anything else.

The last remaining bits of hope had just begun to drain away inside the Slayer, when a sudden, soft humming sort of feeling began to overtake her.

Buffy.

She was close by. She had to be. It must have been the Slayer connection, she decided. It led Buffy to her. Buffy was coming, Buffy was coming…

The excitement was too much. She just had to last another few minutes that was all. And then Buffy would be here.

The thought mantra began and lasted what seemed like hours that passed. The humming was growing stronger and stronger inside of her. It grew until it seemed their connection was tangible sitting next to Faith. In a haze of blurred vision, she turned and she was there, smiling brightly and hopefully at her with tears running down each cheek.

Faith wasn't sure when exactly Buffy had arrived, but nevertheless soon found peace with the now exuberant hum connecting both of them.

Buffy had strenuously found the entrance of the hell-mouth, completed a full escapade throughout it, and finally found her treasure. Her counterpart was falling apart at the seams, it looked like. For the longest moment Buffy could sit still, their eyes connected and both began to understand these feelings inside. The moment came and went before Buffy finally wrenched her eyes way to begin removing her lover from her prison.

Placing one of her own hands across Faith's and the other just touching the nail that imprisoned her, Buffy slowly, steadily began to pull. The nail removed itself and dropped a numb hand back to Faith's side. Buffy repeated the process with the other arm until she had finally been released. The dazed, sleepy look growing in her Slayer's eyes told Buffy that rest was much needed. Before Faith could fall into unconsciousness, if she was to, Buffy leaned close to her ear and quietly asked, "Where's Angel?"

Faith glanced furtively to the right, staying silent. Buffy was tentative, but looked in the direction she was pointed where the First had taken Angel's form once more.

"Hello, lover."

"Angel! God, are you… okay? What happened?" Buffy was slow to leave Faith's side, but eventually made it beside Angel. She leaned forward, arms outstretched and moved in for a hug that evaporated within her. Oh…

"Oops." The vision taunted, his cocky grin and slanted stance returned. "You should be more careful in who you trust, Buffy. You never know who is going to pay for your mistakes." He glanced towards Faith again, his smile broadening.

Buffy stared in slight confusion, slight defeat, at the apparition. Tricked. She had been tricked again. And this time the consequence may not just be a few members of their army, but it may be Faith. She glanced towards the other Slayer for just one brief second before moving back towards her and helping her to her feet. They had to get out of here.

She held Faith at bay while helping the indignant slayer up and out of the hell-mouth. The rest of their journey back to the car became a miasma as Buffy brought her equal to the car. Sputtering and moaning along the way, Faith let her dignity down for the time being to allow Buffy to help her. The ride home, a bit bumpier than Buffy wished, brought the two Slayers back to Slayer Central within minutes. It was late; most of the lights were turned out. This was a good thing, Buffy decided. She didn't really feel up to explaining the whole ordeal, and neither did Faith.

Without a word, Buffy led the shattered slayer up the stairs ever so slowly and into her own bedroom. They would take care of things in the morning. For now, both were content with just rest. They settled into their usual positions though Buffy had managed to snake her arms around Faith before letting her drift into sleep. When she was certain she was asleep, Buffy took it to herself to examine what larger wounds Slayer healing had yet to cure. Her hands were the worst. Two gaping holes in her palm had still ceased to stop bleeding. If one were to squint just hard enough, you may be able to see straight through.

As unsettled as Buffy was, she managed to find her own brief encounter with sleep. Neither Slayer moved through the night. Their bodies stay comfortably close with arms wrapped around in all directions. And that was how they were found the next morning.

-

-

-

-

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

Summary: I guess it's not much of a One Shot anymore huh? A look at a secret relationship between Buffy and Faith in Season 7.

Disclaimer: None. Nope Nobody. Not me. Don't own 'em.

* * *

**Mad World**

Faith awoke, strangely this morning though. There were fingers being combed just lightly through her hair, and an arm slung delicately over her waist. Once her right eye, the non-swollen one, had opened she found a neat mop of blonde hair dangling above her. Buffy. Buffy smiled above her as she awoke content with just the fact that her slayer was alive. No words needed to be spoken, but Buffy couldn't resist herself. With that same lopsided grin covering her lips, she dropped her head just a few more inches and whispered into the brunette's ear, "I love you."

Faith lightly turned from her side onto her back, releasing the most tired smirk she could muster. "Maybe I should get tortured by the First more often."

Buffy wasted no time in placing her lips delicately across Faith's. They kissed. When the delicate touch ended, Faith slowly, cautious to her weak body, sat up to an extent and finally became level with the other Slayer. With a quick intake of breath, she lamely repeated the phrase, "I love you." back.

The rest of their morning held no worry or thought at all, for they were with each other. Only stupid grins and delicate touches were administered only because the weakened slayer couldn't hold her own. Slayer healing had begun its work on her hands; the holes were closing up though vicious looking scars were appearing. There were many other injuries she had gained, but for now she pay no attention to them. There would be time later.

"Hey, don't you have some big apocalypse to be worryin' about, B?" Faith asked from underneath her counterpart. Buffy gave her a quick mock-glare before shaking her head.

"Nope, not now. Later. Besides, they're probably handling everything just fine without me right now. They don't need me."

"Whatever you say."

Outside the bedroom window, the sun had made its appearance and glared brightly into the room. Afternoon was making its way through the day. Sometimes during their tryst, rest had fallen upon both of them, leaving them just the way they had awoken, close and careful with one another.

It was just barely noticed that both Slayers were missing downstairs where chaos was growing. Most were growing hopeless. With the recent death of close ones, and even ones they didn't know, along with Faith and Angel, the missing links, it was difficult to come up with any hope at all.

Willow had kept frequent tabs with the Angel Investigations team in Los Angeles, but with Angel down in Sunnydale for his brief help with the First's whereabouts, she hadn't spoken to them in quite awhile. Deciding it was possible that they had come up with possibly some new information, Willow dialled the Hotel's number. Thankfully, her favourite member answered.

"Willow? Oh, gosh, hi!"

"Hi Fred! It's been awhile, huh?"

The conversation leaned hesitantly away from that of business and more towards girl talk before the witch finally remembered her reason for calling.

"New information? Well, I don't really know for sure. I'll go ask Angel and maybe he'll have someth-…"

Angel? Angel was here though. Not in L.A. Willow quickly interrupted her. "Wait, Angel? Angel is…. here. In Sunnydale. Isn't he? I thought he was, I mean I saw him and I talked to him and…"

"Um, nope." Fred giggled a bit nervously. "He's been here… all week."

In her sudden realization and frenzy, Willow hung up the phone without much of a goodbye, or explanation, and raced upstairs to find Buffy.

Deciding it was logical that she would be in her room, Willow didn't bother with knocking and quickly threw the door open before stepping in. "Buffy, I don't think that was really Angel that was here I think it might have been the oh Goddess." Willow had spit out the sentence so quickly, there was barely anytime for a new one to be made. She watched with wide emerald eyes as Buffy slowly appeared from beside Faith on the bed. "Um, Buffy….?"

Buffy's eyes grew just as wide as Willow's. They stared at each other for a long, disbelieving moment before Buffy slowly climbed off of the bed.

"Will, just… let me explai-…"

"What is she doing in your bed? In your room? Why were you…?" The Witch's face had contorted into that of something Buffy had never seen on her friend. She looked furious, beyond raging. "Buffy, it's HER. She tried to kill us! All of us! You, ME, Xander, Angel, Giles, need I go on? Your mom, Dawn…"

"Willow, I know, but you saw her yourself… she's changed!"

"That doesn't matter, Buffy! She's dangerous! You can't trust her, no matter what! You'll never know if she has_ really_ changed or not!" The witch's emotions went on over-drive, completely forgetting about the mysterious Angel and quickly switching to the new subject at hand. Behind Buffy, Faith slowly began to stir, waking at the sound of Willow's high-pitched yelling. She sat up slowly, leaning onto her elbows and glancing around the room.

Willow glared daggers at the Rogue slayer. "This isn't right." She concluded, crossing her arms over her chest and producing the angry cousin of "resolve face". Outside the bedroom many Potentials had gathered nonchalantly at the sound of yelling. The few that were there earliest and actually heard the source of the fight, all whispered and chatted to one another about the new couple in the house.

From downstairs, at the distinct sound of an angry witch, Giles made his way up the stairs and through the gathering crowd of potentials. Frowning at all the commotion, he quickly stepped into the bedroom, glanced from both Slayers to the witch and finally asked in a booming voice. "What is going on here? What is this about?"

Willow hurried right into explanation, "Buffy is with Faith." She said, her anger dripping off of her voice. She knew it wasn't Buffy she was angry at. It was Faith, definitely, but she couldn't help but find Buffy guilty as well.

Giles's eyes slowly widened and he removed his glasses for a quick cleaning. "Um… what?"

By then, Buffy had mustered up her own anger at the situation. "What gives you the right to criticize?" She asked, moving away from the bed to get right into Willow's face. "After you KILLED Warren and tried to kill the rest of US, not to mention JOHNATHAN and ANDREW! What gives you the right to even THINK about getting angry? We let you back in, why can't you let her?"

At this, Willow silenced, hit hard by the low blow Buffy had made. She glared briefly, then turned and made her way out of the bedroom. Giles still sat in a bit of shock, glancing from each Slayer for a long moment before nodding a silent sort of agreement. He soon ushered the rest of the potentials and himself out of the bedroom and back to their places. When everyone had disappeared, Buffy gave one longing glance back to the silent Slayer behind her. She faintly noted the pale tone her face had taken on and the slightly lopsided way she held herself up.

"You okay?" Buffy asked her, taking the few steps forward back towards the bed. She sat down beside Faith and absently let her hand rest atop hers.

"Uh, yeah. Fine, B. I think I'm jus' gonna'… take a little cat nap or something. I'm not feelin' so hot." Without approval she started to lie back down, closing her eyes quickly.

Buffy nodded with a small grin, "Okay. I'll let you sleep. I guess I should… go work things out downstairs."

"Knock 'em dead."

-

-

-

-

"This is ridiculous! She's a murde-…"

"I statements only Xander. You know the rule."

"Whatever. _I_ think is ridiculous and _I_ feel she's a murderer!"

This roundtable discussion between only those who's opinions mattered in the situation wasn't going as planned. They never did. Any of them. Giles sat at the head of the table, as usual, with his glasses off to the side and his hands rubbing tiredly at the temples of his head. Xander and Willow sat on one side, both looking a bit frazzled with their arms crossed over their chests. Buffy sat beside herself on the other side of the table, arms resting tiredly on the table and her head atop them. Everyone was frustrated, and the conversation was going nowhere.

"Look… we all understand that you and Faith may have a new… liking towards each other. But… Buffy, I'm afraid I must agree that trusting her in a relationship as important as this one cannot be done." Giles tried to keep his kind, fatherly face on but found it was hard when his Slayer wasn't willing to agree with anything anybody said.

"No, you guys don't understand. You don't understand that … that I love her. She loves me back, I know it. I can feel it. I know she hasn't been anything but evil for awhile, but she is changed. I know that for a fact. She is changed now. Why else do you think the First wanted her? She is apparently an aspect to this fight and that's why they were trying to pick her off. She's here because she wants to be." Buffy was almost growling out the words. She had said them so many times she felt as if she had memorized them already. "If you don't like this… then fine. Fine. There's nothing I can do to change your opinion. But you can at least accept that we love each other, and move on. Okay, if she does turn on us, or whatever you guys are expecting her to do, then you can tell me 'I told you so' as many times as you'd like. But for now, just… leave us alone." With her conclusion, and obviously not accepting any other comments, Buffy stood, stuffed her chair beneath the table, and calmly walked back towards the stairs.

Willow, Xander, and Giles all glanced back and forth between each other before finally excusing themselves from the ended conversation. It had been nearly two hours along. They had sat in the confined kitchen, each giving their own opinions, shooting comments and insults, until finally Buffy concluded them. All were emotionally drained and contented themselves in their own sleeping quarters to sleep through the remainder of the night.

Buffy, once upstairs and to her room, opened the door silently and slipped inside before closing it behind her. Faith was still sleeping apparently. She lay a bit crookedly on one side, her back facing the door where Buffy entered. Deciding it was time for her slayer to wake; she climbed slowly towards the bed, and then positioned herself beside Faith. Leaning over and studying her face, Buffy found the pale look to her lover had increased. Frowning slightly she bent down and kissed her lips just briefly. Cold. Then the worry began. Still ginger and gentle, she pulled Faith just lightly so that she was rearranged to be lying on her back. Buffy placed her other knee over Faith so that she was straddling her wait just slightly. She put her hands on her shoulders and began to lightly shake her.

"Faith?" She whispered, "C'mon… wake up."

No response.

Already her heart was pounding against her chest. Buffy bent down even closer and shook her just a bit harder, enough so that Faith's shoulders were jerking almost violently and she still didn't wake. Buffy bent down once more and kissed her again. Her lips were freezing compared to hers. Buffy ran her hands up Faith's arms and found that she was cold there too. A sob caught in her throat but she had yet to notice it. Her mind still told her that Faith was alive, just in too deep of a sleep to notice her.

Compelled to wake her partner, she shook harder and harder until she thought she had heard a slight snap Faith's shoulder. She had released some Slayer strength on accident. She had used more than forceful touch and still Faith didn't awake.

"Faith!" She yelled, keeping her face close to her partner's ear, just to be certain she could hear her. And then the tears came. They leaked from her eyes and suddenly wouldn't stop. She couldn't get rid of them. "Faith, God, please… wake up. WAKE UP!" As her hands ran down and around Faith she found that every part of her was cold. Maybe if she warmed her up. As frantically as she could, she pulled the comforter over and secured it around Faith's middle before getting frantic again. It wasn't working. Nothing was working.

It was then she noticed the slight bloodstain, rising in the middle of Faith's shirt. What was this? Slowly, she peeled back the black shirt and saw one of the scars that Slayer healing had formed the previous night was opened just slightly. Blood had sprouted from the top and left the tiniest of stains. It was then Buffy had numbly begun to accept it. Faith was gone. She choked back a pitiful sob and fell limp atop her lover's body. Her hands wrapped tightly around Faith's body as she cried.

Faith was gone. Faith was gone. Faith was gone. Faith was gone. She wasn't coming back.

The rest of the night was a bit of a blur. She faintly remembered Giles coming to her room at the sound of her sobs and pulling her away from the cold body. The rest she couldn't remember if she tried.

* * *

This is NOT the end, guys. Believe me, one or two more chapters, and then... A SEQUEL! (Maybe. If you guys like the ending.)


	8. Chapter 7

Summary: I guess it's not much of a One Shot anymore huh? A look at a secret relationship between Buffy and Faith in Season 7.

Disclaimer: None. Nope Nobody. Not me. Don't own 'em.

**Mad World**

**Epilogue**

The wails of a heartbroken Slayer brought most of the house out of its sleepiness and into slight curiosity. They ventured slowly, slowly from their rooms and watched in a sympathetic silence as the fatherly figure attempted to comfort her. She had fallen to the floor, lying numbly against the wall with her head buried deep between her knees. Her fist was close to her mouth, attempting to drown out most of her pathetic cries. She was ultimately alone now. Giles had finally been able to pull his Slayer away from the bedroom where the body lay and downstairs for a cold drink of water, though that in no way seemed to console her. So there she sat against the cold kitchen floor, balling all into herself.

Upstairs, as quickly as was possible, both Kennedy and another potential wrapped the body in a sheet and carried it down the stairs. The rest of the bodies from the Bringer's attack were still waiting patiently to be buried from the previous night. Faith's body was set tenderly beside them and one more hole was quickly dug. As promised, a sort of memorial for those dead was put on the next day.

Each member of the house was present, standing in silence, crowded around the few holes where each body was to be buried. Some graves were forced to hold more than one body. Giles made sure Faith shared with no one. She deserved the most rightful parting than anyone else. As the mock funeral was put on, Willow stood sort of in front, quietly spilling out some neat Latin verses. Not a spell of any sorts, but a sort of remembering and parting words to be shared with the dead and the living. Buffy had positioned herself just behind everyone else, torpidly letting Willow's words flow through one ear and out the other. Giles still stood next to her as he had since the previous day. He hadn't once left her side unless she had wished to be alone in times of rest among other things.

_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, Worn out faces_

_Bright and early for the daily races_

_Going nowhere, Going nowhere_

Buffy couldn't imagine any other time where she felt grief like what she felt now. Her mind had sunken in to a place she couldn't quite comprehend. There was anger, yet understanding. She felt like she had risen to a higher place, yet sunken too low into the ground to be saved again. She was in heaven, she was in hell.

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, No expression_

_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrows_

_No tomorrow, No tomorrow_

Buffy's ears refused to hear the quiet cries of particulars beside her. They were crying because someone they loved died. Buffy supposed in a sense their situations were the same. But they weren't. They had only loved whomever they had lost. Buffy however had experienced something more for Faith than just 'love'. It was more than a feeling between them, and she had felt it. It was a way of life, a certain way of thinking. And although the feeling had bloomed late and left with an alarmingly early departure, Buffy was scared she would never feel that feeling again. She was scared she may even start to forget what it felt like. And that couldn't happen.

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles it's a very, very_

_Mad World, Mad World_

Could she let someone else replace what Faith had given her? No, never. It was too vicious a thought to think of. There was no place she could go to, no person she could talk to, or any feeling she could feel that could replace the brief time in which her and Faith had shared.

Buffy stayed in position much longer after the memorial had ended. She stood stock still with her head slanted down and her eyes staring just through the freshly covered grave. It was haunting, thinking that her lover now lay, suffocated and caked in dirt, inside this lonely prison without someone beside her to warm that freezing body.

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday_

_And they feel the way that every child should_

_Sit and listen, Sit and listen_

Sometime once the sun had fallen; Buffy had seated herself in the cold grass and dug her hands beside herself. She knew she couldn't let herself be too marred by what had happened. She still had an army to lead. She still had a fight to beat and a life to live. Death would always be just a side of her job. She could never escape from death, sadness, or grief and she knew that. Death was after all her gift. And as long as she was the Slayer, she would have to live with it. God, she would. For Faith, she would.

* * *

Thank you Gary Jules for writing "Mad World", the muse song for this story. Okay, guys, I know you hate that this is the end or whatever, but I am promising a sequel so look out for that in the next month or so. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
